


Lunchtime At Heibon

by KittyKaulitz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz brings Aoba some lunch while he's at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime At Heibon

Aoba tapped his fingers on the desk at Junk Shop Heibon, staring blankly across the room. It had been a painfully slow day; even the brats hadn’t caused too much trouble.  
Then again, their parents were forcing them to be on their best behaviour, since it was one of Aoba’s rare visits home since he’d moved to Germany with Noiz.  
Haga-san had been toiling away out the back of the shop, sorting out the recent shipments and taking inventory of everything, so there wasn’t a single other person in the main shop. This also meant nobody to talk to….

…Until his coil beeped. Rolling his eyes and expecting it to be spam, he checked his newest message.  
Surprisingly, it was from Noiz, asking him what he wanted for lunch.  
That was unusual, to say the least. Aoba furrowed his brows, and cautiously replied “anything, just any food you’ve got”, then went back to staring at the wall.

A few minutes later, the door swung open, and Noiz briskly walked over, carrier bag in hand. Before Aoba could even greet him, he’d already put the carrier bag on the desk and taken a rectangular box out of it.  
“Aoba, I got you a bento box. Is that okay? I didn’t know what you’d want for lunch.” He quickly spoke, his face calm and neutral as he opened the box. He produced a pair of chopsticks wrapped in a napkin from his pocket, and clicked them together, as if testing they worked. Aoba giggled a little.  
“Noiz, you really didn’t have to do this, but thank you.” Aoba said with a smile, but that just caused him to frown.  
“You haven’t been eating properly lately.” Noiz picked up a piece of sushi from the box, looking expectantly at Aoba, shifting to sit up on the desk a bit.  
“Really, I’m fi-“Aoba started to object, but he was quickly cut off by the feeling of fingers on his lip, gently pulling his mouth open.  
“Besides… You look cute when you eat.” Noiz’s tone dropped to a low, purring tone, and he slid the sushi into Aoba’s open mouth, before removing his fingers and shutting his mouth equally gently.

Aoba sat there blushing intensely for a few seconds before he remembered to chew, sitting there slightly stunned. His eyes drifted from his partner’s slight smirk to the strain on the front of his trousers; did Noiz get pleasure out of watching him eat, or did it remind him of something else…?  
After he had swallowed, the younger man repeated the pattern, sliding another piece of sushi into his mouth, watching him intently.  
“Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful lips, Aoba?” Noiz whispered, stroking his thumb against Aoba’s bottom lip, causing the redness from his face to spread to his ears too.  
“Wouldn’t need you to tell me that to know…” Aoba mumbled, looking down at Noiz’s crotch again and feeling almost slightly proud of the effect he’d had on him.

Noiz grinned and, setting the chopsticks down, tilted Aoba’s head up to face him.  
“Aren’t you going to do something about it?” He stated matter-of-factly, palming himself unabashedly. Aoba looked over to the back door; if they were quick enough…  
“Aren’t you going to kiss me first?” Aoba retorted, leaning forward expectantly. Noiz rolled his eyes dramatically and laughed a little, before leaning down and kissing him softly, then quickly and playfully licking his bottom lip, eliciting a giggle out of the blue haired man.  
“You better be quick.” Aoba purred, quickly unzipping Noiz’s trousers and slipping his dick out, admiring the grey metal piercings for a second before moving to press his lips on the tip.

Rolling his tongue around the piercings for a few seconds, Aoba then took the large, stiff dick into his mouth, causing Noiz to groan just slightly. Making sure to apply pressure using his lips, to the point where it was standing to bruise his mouth ever so slightly, he sped up his pace and pressed his tongue flat along the underside of Noiz’s penis.  
Determined to get Noiz to cum quickly before Haga-san returned, Aoba resorted to biting down just slightly on his dick, causing Noiz to audibly moan and his dick to twitch in Aoba’s mouth.  
“Aoba…” He groaned, biting his lip and trying to hold back, but failing. Only a few seconds later he orgasmed, filling Aoba’s mouth with cum and resisting the urge to grip onto Aoba’s hair, instead holding on tightly to his shoulder. Aoba dutifully swallowed, opening one eye to watch Noiz’s face, before gently pulling away.

They both grinned at each other like naughty schoolboys, and Aoba continued to eat his food like nothing had happened while Noiz made himself decent again. Just as Noiz was flattening his jacket down again, Haga-san entered the building.  
“Ah, Noiz, hello! Here to buy anything?” Haga-san enquired, flashing a warm smile at Noiz, who smiled back instinctively.  
“I’m afraid not. I was just bringing Aoba here some lunch. Do you need help with anything?”  
“You’re very kind, but no, thank you.” Haga-san’s expression changed from happy to disgruntled. “However, Aoba, it appears some of our allmate accessories have gone missing. Did anyone buy anything from you?”  
Aoba groaned unhappily. So that’s why those brats were so quiet…! Haga-san understood Aoba’s expression immediately, and sighed.

“Those kids… Well, I guess we best check the security cameras, just to be sure.” Haga-san murmured, walking down to the basement to get the security footage. Noiz and Aoba shot each other a look of sheer panic, but then Noiz started to laugh.  
“See you later.” He chuckled, walking out. That bastard…!  
“Noiz! NOIZ! Come back here!” Aoba angrily pleaded, face flushed with embarrassment, but it was too late. Noiz had already left Aoba to face his fate.


End file.
